Atlantis University, a new start?
by Darkveinedrose
Summary: Millicent and Hermione are friends. Blaise's nick name is bee. Malfoy sees a burnout. And who is Alexis? Just a small insight to what may happen at Atlantis Universtiy. Click me, click me! HGDM.
1. Prelude

A/N hey ya peoples how are you? I myself am doing quite well. I don't know what made me want to write this but the idea comes and I write it down, tell me your opinion, good or not, continue or discontinue.

Prelude

Hermione's Pov.

This was not how I wanted to start my first year of university. I was meant to train as an Auror with Harry and Ron, somehow defeat the rebel Deatheaters and then live the rest of our lives in each others company.

That is not how it is at all! How were we supposed to know that the remaining Death eaters would strike so soon afters Voldemort's defeat. Parties had taken place and all of the Wizarding race was in celebration of the defeat of big bad Voldy. Then about a month later they spring an attack on us when we were at a public reunion of the order.

Flashback

Me, Ron, and Harry were taking down death eaters as they came and eventually we split up as the fight moved into full swing with the arrival of more Death eaters. In the end we lost almost a quarter of the order and a few children of the members that got caught in the cross fire. As it was, I couldn't believe that this had happened, death had been almost apart of life now but the children brought the world to a stop. It was as if I lost my own kids, little brothers and sisters for I had often opted to baby sit at Grimmauld place. I knew that children had died in the war and it hurt that they were involved, but now it was as if someone had ripped the heart out and taunting me with it.

As if this wasn't enough the worst was still to come. Me and Harry met up and went to scour the area in search of Ron when we were looking about where survivors were he was no where to be found, not with his family or getting treatment from the various medi-witches. We then moved outside the area of the fight and moved into the corridor outside the hall more dead bodies but mainly of death-eaters, they seem to trail into a path and when we turned the corner there he was. He was sprawled out on the floor, I inched closer with Harry at my side and saw that his blue eyes were blank and glassy almost as if he were somewhere else, it was almost peaceful. His face held no trace of pain or terror, just blank like his eyes.

It was almost as if everything that happened was a dream. After that I don't remember much only that I was escorted home, and my parents were telling me things I could not understand as I headed up to my room. I lay on my bed for a while as the days events whirled around my head in a dizzying cycle, until I fell asleep. I woke up thinking that everything was as it was before and then when I met Mum and dad downstairs they said that I had to see Ron for identification purposes at St Mungo's. I didn't register it I just followed mum into the fire place as we flooed to St Mungo's, where I met Harry. His eyes normally a fresh green, eyes that were now as dark as the depths of the sea and we just sat there in silence along with apparently with the Weasley 's, but I failed to notice in my current state. Harry's eyes had awakened something in me though and I felt a wave of fear wash over me and I noticed that all of the faces around me were grave. When we (as in me, Harry and the Weasley's) were called in I told mum that I would go in alone it wasn't like he was gone, he'd come back from that peaceful place and tell us all about it. When we walked into the cold windowless room, I saw a long black bag with a silver zip that was too bright for the dullness of the bag itself. A medi wizard came in and opened the bag. It was as if every sound except for that zip was lost and everything was focused on that one bag. The zip moved in slow motion, as it was pulled down and when it hit the end it was pulled apart.

As soon as I saw his face it was like everything had suddenly moved and everything from the day before hit me with such force it was like the earth around was spinning and the realisation slapped me in the face. He was gone, lost in what may exist in the afterlife. He wouldn't be the tall redhead in the crowd anymore, or the one to come up with strange explanations for Professor Snape's weird ways, or the person she could talk to about almost anything. Even if we weren't romantically involved with him he was my support, sure we had tried going out in sixth year, but it was just freaky on both sides when it came to kissing and things that couples did. We were more like long lost brother and sister that had rest of the time left to spend time with each other, and now that time was all ripped away in the blink of an eye, all I could think of was him and all the small things that we had shared.

All else was nothing and I broke down. It was too much, too quickly and I cried like I never had before. Not once had anyone close to me died before, and just as my fear of that happening was leaving, it came back and caught me when I least expected it, first with the children and now Ron. I felt weak as went to grab onto something to hold me up, when both twins were on either side of me and held me close. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, my other wrapped about the arm of the twin behind me, whose head was on the back of my shoulder. My forehead was on the other's shoulder and his chin was on my head, as I cried myself into broken pieces.

I don't know how long we stayed there, we all calmed slightly, my tears were still silently pouring down my face but eventually we slowly pulled away from each other and I saw the others around me. The small frame of Ginny, with her head buried in Harry's chest as he held her tight, face tear streaked with eyes closed. At the side of the bed, a sorrowful Mr Weasley's arm wrapped around Mrs Weasley's shoulder whose head was dissolved in her hand with a handkerchief while the other was holding on to Charlie's hand who was rubbing his eyes with his sleave, all of whom were along from Harry and Ginny. Next to us was Bill who now had a hand on what seemed to resemble Fred's shoulder. As he gazed at Ron as if lost in oblivion. Percy would have been there but he too was killed but at the beginning of seventh year at Hogwarts and he was probably the only one who could see Ron as we had only days ago.

end flashback

That was eight months ago and I'm still not completely over it, every now and then when I was alone and got lost in thought it would all come back like it was yesterday. I hardly talked to anyone after that for more than a week and another week more following the funeral. If it weren't for Fred and George I have no idea what would have happened to me it was like the time we shared at Grimmauld place had shown me the compassionate side to them. They loved the work they did because it caused a smile to that person's face even if it was only a joke shop. They had shown me that I could rely on them and I often found myself talking to them both before and after Ron's death. They were like an extended family that I never had and it was nice knowing that I could go to them about anything.

When I received my Newt's results I felt that I no longer wanted to be an Auror, even though part of it was because of Ron, another side came up in me. I didn't want to spend at least six years of my life having to train to be an Auror. And afterwards I would be at risk of my life, anything could happen and I wasn't up too having to be a spy if need be. I was being selfish but I knew that I couldn't do it, even if Ron was here. Something in me said that I had to live life, when Ron died I realised how short it can be, no more hiding in the library anymore and staying indoors, I wanted to do something that I was truly passionate about, and then I decided to go to Atlantis university.

This was one of the best places I could go and as a plus, the range was tremendous including Muggle degrees and bachelors. Yes Atlantis was the lost city but only to the Muggle world, it still existed and was a mainly a university campus with a main city and a couple of villages outside of the campus. The main reason was that this place was specialised in Arithmancy and also Muggle texts. This was a major option for me for Muggles truly knew how to have fun and balanced it quite well with work and plus there were options of doing double degrees which was even better.

Slowly but surely I was coming out of my shell. Victor and I were still friends, we too tried going out in the holidays before seventh year but realised that we had a more friendly relationship. And so we did wilder things that Harry and I never did. After Ron's death we got together more and decided life was too short to miss out on anything even if it was Muggle. So we did, we went and did numerous things like clubbing, bungy-jumping, hang-gliding, and we did Magic things too like going to a wizard gypsy fair which was far better than those of the Muggle world! It was as if the air itself was a mystical and wild wilder land and the gypsies themselves still had the bohemian clothes but it was slightly different. And I am proud to say that I am over my fear of heights after Victor had teamed up with, Harry, Fred and George and got me in the air onto a broomstick and I noticed the spectacular views I was missing out on and the adrenaline rush I got as I swooped through the air. That was a one off though cause all of them had wanted to get me on a broom and they couldn't do it alone and plus, Victor didn't know them as well as I did but did it anyway for my benefit.

The great thing was that I learned to try things out even if they were a bit scary, hence why I picked Atlantis. It was run mainly by The English but did have some Europeans as teachers, but it was all taught in English so I would have no language barriers. Another good thing was that it would be close to Bulgaria so I could always contact Victor and go clubbing or just talk or do something spontaneous. It wasn't as if he was Ron's replacement, no one could replace Ron, but like my other friends he brought out a good side of me. Even Harry was impressed with the way I took my new lease in life. Harry and I kept in touch all the time through floo and owl.

He and Ginny were now going on proper dates even though they started small I thought it was good that Harry could finally move on without the weight of the world on his back (as some may say). I went and visited him often seeing as now he was the soul person living in Grimmauld place.

Apart from the weird relationships with Ron and Victor, I didn't have any other relationships, I just didn't think that I could find that one person out of the entire world, as some would put it that was just mine. Most marriages turned into divorce, having screwed one another over. I wasn't going to go out and look, if I was meant to find someone I would. I was only eighteen for crying out loud! The girls at Hogwarts went about men as if it was their last chance to snag one of them, I mean for Merlin's sake its not like when high school ended so did life, I had learn that. I simply was not going to go out with some random hoping that he was Mr Right.

And plus it was fun being single, you didn't have to worry about boyfriends getting jealous, or having to spend a certain amount of time with him every week. I am very pro-feminist, I love the idea of being an independent woman. Heck I was one! I had earned plenty of money doing several jobs during the summer holidays before fifth year and even then some of the parents of the children I had baby sat had given me hefty sums of money even when I refused them. My parents had even gotten me a car even if it was an old beat up mustang. I slowly but surely got it fixed up (with the help of Victor) and it was now a classic, well conditioned car, even Harry who had no interest in cars before, did after seeing my mustang. I had to beg my parents to let me get my motorcycle licence since Uncle Bryan moved away to America he gave the motor vehicles to my dad to deal with. And there it was. My life was in that bike when I saw it and I begged my father if we could keep it. And Dad being the softy that he is said yes. Uncle Bryan said that we could keep it for a measly five hundred pounds and when I said I was willing to pay the full price, he said it was a present for all the birthdays and Christmases he had missed. See my Dad and his brother (Uncle Bryan) didn't get along for a long time, they had hardly said any thing to each other in donkey's years. When I was in my fifth year he came back when grandpa died, and realised that life was too short to hold grudges. And ever since they began to build their relationship back up again.

Even if I was very independent I was not afraid to ask for help from Harry, Victor, the twins, Ginny, and even the other Weasley family members including my own parents. I didn't ask them for loans or anything, but advice or knowledge on things I didn't know of in the Wizarding world. I'm glad I know everyone that I do because they all in their own way care for me. It's nice to know that I'm not alone. Which leads to my decision to come to Atlantis University. I applied to every single wizard university there was and I got accepted into all of them, so then I picked the ones that held my interests. That narrowed it down to three and then I obviously choose Atlantis over the rest.

I decided to get there as soon as the doors opened. It was a lot like Hogwarts. No charge on school fees and there were rooms that students could pick from to stay in, except that there was more privacy in the dorm rooms. I had read through the pamphlets with information on the accommodation there and picked out the best one. It was called the 'The hub' and was about a five minute drive to the main building on campus. It was almost a small settlement and consisted of houses that contained one or two bed rooms with a fully functional bathroom and kitchen with a living area and for some of them garages. Now I'm not one to be mean, but I don't like the thought of sharing, having spent five years with two of the most girlish of girls having to wait upon the hour for them as they 'fixed' their hair. I think I deserved a place of my own. Not many people came so early since the semester hadn't even started yet but I wanted to have a good look around and put my name down for the place I found appropriate.

I asked Fred if he could come with me and help me sort out where I was staying and details of my residency. So we decided that at 8am sharp we would be at the gates of Atlantis University.

A/N: now be honest good or not just REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n it looks like I have posted a couple of chapters every now and then. Sorry there wasn't any dialogue in that chapter but I had to go into HG mind to be able to set the scene and everything so I hope you were to distraught by the turn of events but I want to make this story based in after Hogwarts but not once they have jobs and are settling down. And by the way this will be a DMHG fic.

Sorry to all you Ron fans its not that I hate him or anything. I don't know it just worked when I was typing.

(Eventually, it might get stretched a bit)

Chapter One: New Beginnings and a new Home.

"I s-still don't' see we had to be here a-at eight in the morning" yawned a sleepy Fred

"Yes well I really want a place of my own plus with garaging so I can keep my mustang and Harley with me cause I doubt I'll always be an early riser, and plus than I can do whatever I please which includes having people over every now and then" said Hermione as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Will this mean that we can come and have a party at your place Mia? Cause if so than I can see your point" replied Fred

"Well alright but no more than five of you or I'll hex ya to oblivion". Hermione was starting to get excited her very own place, she and Fred were the only ones there, as they strolled to the entrance, Hermione was glad that she had a very wide selection to choose from.

As they reached their destination several people came out to great them. Four of them were in light cloaks, the others seemed to look like they were students from previous years. As we approached them a woman with an emerald green cloak stepped forward:

"Why from your letter informing us of your presence you must be Hermione Granger, I'm very pleased to meet you." she greeted us "I am Professor Lindholm and I will be your head of department for first years at Atlantis" she added cheerfully, hand held out.

" Hi its nice to meet you" replied Hermione, taking her hand to shake "this is a family friend of mine his name is Fred" she gestured to Fred, as he nodded his politely shaking her hand.

After that she introduced us to the to the head of the Muggle degrees and bachelors, Professor Pullman, Professor Brooks, he's head of the transfiguration department and Professor Bronte, head of the Arithmancy department, "just call me Rory" she said in casual way. She then moved onto the older students she noticed that all of them had left except for one, Professor Lindholm said her name was Julia and she was the one to take us on a tour of the place and sort out any living arrangements.

"well I best be leaving I have to remind our other deans of something's that I have just remembered myself" she told us, "oh and Julia I have specifically been told that 'The Hub' is where Ms Granger intends on staying so if you could take her there first please" and with that she left with a cheery wave to all of us and responded with one of our own.

"Well Hey I'm Julia as you've just found out and I'll be your tour guide for today, now lets head of to where you will be staying, and please do ask questions for I'm not going make you wait until then end" she said in a mock air hostess voice.

Fred and I laughed and we got into talking about the lifestyles here and what with the small cafeteria, and that's when I noticed that we were headlining away from all the buildings and across a vast and beautiful park. Behind me there was the courtyard with several sized picnic tables, and there were the stairs that we just had come down from, from there were magnificent large trees scattered here and there not imposing but willowy and peaceful. There were small hedges lining the main paths and some lead to the woods on the left which would be perfect for my morning runs. That is when we reached a Back gate and when Julia opened it she said;

"This is a side gate on the campus and where three of the accommodation settlements will branch out from I'm afraid that if you don't have any transport magical or Muggle it will be a long way to walk from The Hub hence why I am going to apparate us three there cause it would take us almost half the time to get there, but we do, as you can see have some parking spaces seeing as some the students do bring cars here." With that she linked her arm in my own and I linked up with Fred and I felt the air around me whirl as we apparated to our destination.

When we got there it looked like and old English settlement almost medieval, which was what appealed to me the most. But the insides could be done up any way you pleased with a swish of your wand. There were about twenty houses in my view and the road was slightly winding and lead of into a dark looking mysterious looking wood/forest.

"Now I must warn you, you cannot just simply pick a house and take it the house picks you, its kinda like when you get your wand, if it wants ya it lets you in and if it doesn't it locks ya out. All of the houses have two rooms but the house will only let in two if it wants too" Julia said.

I looked nervously at Fred when she said this and he just shrugged and said,

"If you can't stay here then you weren't meant to, so relax you the loveliest gal I know, except for when you do that weird old person grouch thing, that is freaky" I slapped his arm and laughed I was glad I was not alone at this moment in time.

"Well there's no better start than at the first house so lets get this started, hopefully I'm meant to be in this settlement and if not than so be it" I said, slightly confident. With that Julia led the way and I went up to the first door and lightly took the handle but found that I could not turn it.

"Next one, and don't worry, it may seem arduous but the right place is there and you'll know when you get there, trust me all of us went through this" Julia said thoughtfully, "do you know that I went to three settlements before I got to Seahorse Refuge, some people have different needs, and everyone is different, and I guess the houses sense that".

At this I felt re-assured, I wonder if all University's are like this? Wondering as I went to next one and found I couldn't open the door and went to the next. It was as if I knew that no matter what happened I would be fine cause the houses had something in them it was as if they called out 'Welcome Home' and though it may not be mine it was nice to know that it still felt friendly here although there could be the odd person I'd find as unbearable as, dare I say it, Malfoy,

Urgh that boy gives me the creeps and he has always pissed me of, from the constant repetition of "Mudblood" and his arrogant, egotistical ways. Although him and three of his Slytherin buddies isolated themselves at mid way through sixth year and Millicent was a spy for us during the dark days, heck she was one of my friends now. None of them turned out to be Death-eaters, that is Malferret, Zabini, Bulstrode, and Nott . It seems like they didn't want to get involved in the war or they didn't want to be a death-eater cause apart from Bulstrode and Zabini who helped us the others laid low until it was over.

Well I have gone through about seventeen houses and there are only a few houses to go so maybe I wasn't meant to be here, as I reached the second to last one I went up to it and the door didn't budge so I tried not to fret, "well perhaps this last one will tell if I'm meant to be here or not and if not then the settlement closest to us I guess" I said slightly down-hearted.

That's when Julia spoke up "well the next house isn't the last one, there is one down the road into the wood like place. But no one has been there for twenty years, people find that there is some sort of force-field there that stops you from going any further half way down the road apparently, but hey after this place lets give it a go, no harm in trying" she said rather curiously.

Well as I expected the next place wouldn't open up either, but ever since Julia mentioned the place I felt as if I was lured there. As we made our way down the dark, mysterious, ever so slightly freaky, road I noticed the way the road was lined on either side with great large oaks that met each other at the centre as if it were forming an archway and the way there was a bend in it so you couldn't see what was at the end. I started to like it, it felt guarded and it had a private, mellow air to it. Sure it was dark but the sunlight peeped through it and looked like something out of a book.

After about a 15 minute walk I saw the end of the road and the light was pouring in. I felt as if the place was welcoming me in, like it was waiting for me to be here. As we got passed all the sunshine I just stood there it was as if I was in a Jane Austen novel, it was like a mini castle, almost like the place Lex lived in, in Smallville, yes I know so not me, but those shows are so addictive even Victor became obsessed, (anyway), except this place was a lot smaller in size I mean come on how many rooms did Lex have in that monstrosity. This didn't have a cold feel to it even if it was solid grey stone, there was a climber sneaking its way across and it almost came to the centre of the place and there was a Grand oak door with several steps leading up to it. Down the far left side, separated from the place itself but connected by what looked like a hallway was a stable like structure, I had a feeling this was the garage. I never expected this I thought we'd end up finding some sort of run down shack. This was one of the places that felt incredibly warm and had a definite me into it, it was the best place I had ever seen. Sure it wasn't' like the other houses she had seen some looked like it was from Buckingham palace and so what it didn't have with lush gardens and bright flowers. It was serene with grass lawns and paved paths leading to the front door, somewhere down the side and to the stable/garage and the road ended up at the stable.

I was quivering with excitement I had gotten half way past the road and I was drawn to this place more then ever when Fred knocked out of my thoughts by saying,

"Well what are you waiting for, go and try opening it" he said, almost as if it was a necessity to find out what happens next . Slowly I made my way to the door, Fred and Julia stayed behind with looks of amazement on their faces. I went up the steps I brought my hand up to the handle and as soon as I held it a warm familiar feeling drifted into my fingers and to the rest of my body as I opened the door.

I saw it change right there, from dull dusty grey walls to rich wallpapering of pale shades of jade green, purple and grey un-even stripes with a cream background. It had an oak wood lining down the side 1/3 of the way up from the floor which had a wallpapering of a deep jade green. It also had polished wooden floors and a small rounded entranceway and a place to hand your hats and scarves with a separate cloak/coat hanger, which was then followed by a rich dark purple rug with grey accents that went from the start of the hall all the way down the hall and what looked like it, curved of onto a small stairwell.

"Oh, My gosh. Promise me you will look after this place with your heart and your soul or I will never forgive myself for letting you in here", gasped Julia who had come up behind me taking every thing in.

"I second that, you are one lucky girl Mia, sure its not posh and styled like this years high flyers, but its completely you, and don't worry I will not come here for any parties whatsoever, just don't give this place up no matter what" Said Fred as he looked at me and I could tell he was serious. He was right I may not be up there with the high and mighty like the places she tried to get into before, but it was hers and no one would take it no matter what.

"Don't worry this place is in safe hands, I will never do it wrong. Its my place, my own, I have finally come home" I sighed and then something sprang to mind and looked at Julia

"I need you to promise me something" and Julia nodded, " don't tell anyone who lives here I don't want the whole world to know and plus my home will stop people from coming in, if anyone asks just say that you heard that this place has actually got a resident and all that, I know that people will eventually find out but keep it to yourself okay" I pleaded.

"Oh no don't worry no one will here it of me, no one ya here me! Your secrets safe with me, I'll aparate back to the main office of Mrs Lindholm, I was told to report to her, about your residential status, well all I can say is welcome to Atlantis, I hope you enjoy your year with us" and with a pop she was gone.

I walked in and sighed, I could hear Fred coming quietly behind me. I turned to him and smiled softly, and a wide Weasley grin erupted on his face,

"Well" I said "shall we get all my stuff together, I want to move here as soon as I can, a minute away seems like to long"

"well me dear, be thankful that you have me and George for we can move things like that!" and he snapped his fingers as all for the luggage and gear I had brought were shrunken, came zooming out of my pockets and satchel. And finally I felt it and I whispered to myself 'welcome home'.


End file.
